


Menacing Times

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #23: <a href="http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/Cat_Wrapped_in_Red_Blanket_zps8e33a8c1.jpg.html">Kitten in red blanket</a>. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Menacing Times

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #23: [Kitten in red blanket](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/Cat_Wrapped_in_Red_Blanket_zps8e33a8c1.jpg.html). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Menacing Times

~

From the moment Severus first saw Menace it was war. 

Harry, of course, had fallen in love immediately. 

The animal shelter attendant had hardly had to do anything at all to persuade Harry to bring the creature home, but, as Severus had repeatedly said, the kitten, which Severus was convinced was a demon in cat form, wreaked havoc from the moment it arrived. 

First, it tried to claim Severus’ lab as its own and no matter how many wards he put up, it still managed to find its way in and ruin any number of experiments. 

Second, it wanted to sleep with them, something Severus was not prepared for. At night it would yowl outside their door until Harry, with a sigh, would say, “It’ll just be for a few minutes,” and let it in. _He_ of course would then fall immediately asleep to leave Severus and Menace to battle it out for the rest of the bed. Severus didn’t always win. 

But the biggest battle was over the red blanket. 

Minerva had given it to him the first Christmas after the war as a peace offering. He had recovered with that blanket. That blanket had been across his lap or over his shoulders for the duration of his stay in St Mungo’s, and Harry had courted him while he’d worn it. 

Menace coveted it the moment he saw it. 

While he’d recovered from his bite for the most part, Severus still got cold at night, and he enjoyed wrapping himself in his red blanket. Menace, always seemed to be dragging it off somewhere, however. 

“Maybe you could share?” Harry suggested the third time Severus had been forced to Summon the blanket from whatever dusty corner Menace had dragged it. 

Severus glared at him. “I am not sharing my belongings with a cat!” 

Harry had smiled. “Suit yourself.” 

Things came to a head during the holiday season. There was a snowstorm that practically buried their cottage. The automatic Heating Charms required almost constant renewing and the nights were quite cold. 

Severus just wanted to curl up in bed with his blanket, but Menace wasn’t having it. 

Waking up shivering, Severus realised the cat had dragged his blanket off him and was curled in it at the foot of the bed. “Oh no you don’t,” he muttered, reaching for it. He got a claw in the hand for his pains. “Ow!” 

“Wha--?” Harry, rolled over, blinking at him. “You all right?” 

“Your cat attacked me!” Severus cradled his injured hand. 

Harry sighed. “You know, you are a wizard, Severus. You’re going to have to figure this out.” 

“You mean you’re fine with me using your cat for potion ingredients?” Severus snarled. “Excellent. Why didn’t you say so before?” 

Harry shook his head. “Just...work it out, all right?” He closed his eyes. “Without cutting him up for parts.” 

Severus stared at Menace, who stared back from within his cocoon inside _Severus’_ red blanket. Sighing, he finally reached for Harry, dragging him over until he practically on top of Severus. “Since you insist on keeping this creature,” he murmured into Harry’s ear, “then _you’ll_ have to keep me warm at night.” 

Harry’s soft laugh sent warm air over Severus’ skin. “You see? I knew you could work something out. And it will be my pleasure to warm you up.” He kissed Severus’ neck. “I think us getting Menace was a good thing.” 

“How’s that?” Severus asked, humming as Harry’s body heat warmed and relaxed him. 

“It’s made you a cuddler.” 

Severus snorted, even as he drifted off to sleep, more comfortable than he had been in weeks. “Desperate times.” 

~


End file.
